Many end-users have terminals that are connected to data oriented communication networks. Commonly, the terminals are personal computers that are connected to a communication router via a Local Area Network (LAN). LAN is utilized to connect terminals that are located in a relatively limited geographical area, such as the terminals of a single corporation that is located at the same building.
Various communication protocols, such as the TCP/IP protocol suite, are utilized to exchange data packets from the computers, via the LAN and the router to other computers, via various IP based networks, such as but not limited to the Internet.
Various satellite networks and cable networks<such as Hybrid Fiber Coax networks, are utilized to provide media content to viewers.
Neither the router, the terminals or other components of the LAN are operable to receive media packets that are transmitted over cable networks.
Media streams that include media packets are relatively large and bandwidth consuming. Frequently, media streams cannot be provided to a terminal due to communication line limitations, such as available bandwidth and terminal processing capabilities.
There is a need for a system and method for allowing end users that are connected to data oriented networks to receive media packet being transmitted over cable and satellite network.
There is a need for a system and method for adjusting media streams such that they can be received and processed by end users.